The present invention is directed to a bioadhesive applicator that dispenses a bioadhesive material in liquid form onto a surface area of an incision in order to bond the incision. A typical application for the bioadhesive applicator would be to bond a cornea/sclera incision commonly made for interocular (IOL) lens insertion or replacement.
Prior art techniques have relied upon sutures to close the IOL incision. However, these sutures often lead to scarring and discomfort. In order to remedy this problem, cyanoacryite glues or adhesives have been employed. However, these glues bond instantly and lack the open time needed by a surgeon for adjusting the incised tissue to a proper desired location before the adhesive sets.
Preferably, the adhesive should be applied along a 0.120-0.190 inch width and 0.002 inch thickness in order to properly seal the incision. However, problems arise in that the viscous bioadhesive has a very rubbery consistency even upon melting and tends to reform immediately after extrusion into a bead of approximately 0.018 inch thickness.
The present invention presents a novel bioadhesive applicator and adhesive cartridge assembly that is intended to overcome many of these prior art problems as well as to present several other advantages and improvements over the prior art procedure and techniques.